


衣柜文学

by Shiliu0425



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiliu0425/pseuds/Shiliu0425





	衣柜文学

ooc 衣柜后的狂欢  
“嘘……”黄子把羔羊塞进了衣柜，“别出声，等一等我。”说着，就钻了出去。  
“阿黄别走……阿黄！！”糕糕小声的挽留着少年，他已经明显的感觉到了自己身体出现的变化，他觉得不行。  
衣柜的门被锁上了，他听见黄子弘凡跟外面的人你来我往的假意客套，努力克制自己体内汹涌的情潮……好热啊……  
密闭的空间里，高杨觉得空气都发烫了起来，他那无处安放的腿蜷曲的有些麻木，深色的牛仔裤已经染上了水渍……阿黄……你怎么还不来……你怎么还不来…要我，要了我……我难受，贼他妈难受。  
手不由自主的摸下去，伸进了已经湿透的内裤里，小高杨已经很精神了，高杨一边死死的捂住自己的嘴，一边轻轻的套弄着自己的柱身，手指甲在gui头与柱身的连接处轻轻刮弄着。  
完蛋了，没用……越摸越来劲……高杨意外的发现黏液更多的是从后穴里流出来的，从来没有过这样的情况……  
纠结了一下是把自己闷死在这个密闭的空间里还是放下一秒钟的羞耻心，高杨认命的把手指探向了私密的地方……  
“嗯！”

什么声音？

黄子弘凡身体一紧，敷衍着说你听错了，三言两语打发了来找麻烦的人，麻利的锁上门，冲过去打开了衣柜……

黄子弘凡根本不敢相信自己看到的是真实的……他居然……他居然看到他心中最最圣洁的人……在衣柜里……喊着自己的名字自慰……  
羊羊的腿因为后穴传来的快感再也无法蜷曲 ，挣扎着在柜子里伸直了，这个姿势好奇怪，手有点不够长，只能浅浅的触碰到那个地方。被药物侵蚀的肉体与理智形成了鲜明的对比，愈发敏感了起来。  
黄子打开门，放进一丝新鲜的空气，让高杨获得了短暂的理智。他睁开眼看了看自己的处境……  
艹，没法做人了。  
高杨挣扎着想逃，却发现腿软的根本动不了，更要命的是药效又起来了……  
“阿黄…黄子…求求你……”  
“羊？羊？你怎么样你不要吓我啊啊啊啊啊羊你没事吧你看看我你说话我我我我要做什么。。”黄子弘凡跪倒地上抱着挣扎着想爬出柜子的羔羊，却在耳边听到轻轻的一句。

“帮帮我。”  
被重新塞回衣柜的羔羊脑子有点发闷，他的手被黄子牵引着伸向自己的后穴，“你干嘛？”阿黄的手指明显细很多，指节在细嫩的甬道里开拓，一根，两根……异物感被细细密密丝丝缕缕的快感吞没了，后穴努力绞紧，吞噬着自己和阿黄的手。  
黄子扯开羔羊的领子，在雪白的脖颈上印上一个又一个的印记，他吻得色气，滋滋作响，亲的身下的人一个劲的躲，可是，柜子那么小，又能躲到哪里去呢？  
一路吻下去，逼仄的环境下，黄子直接骑到了羔羊的身上。由着高杨歪歪扭扭的扯自己的衬衫，低头在胸前的两颗上吮吸舔吻。高杨哪里受过这种对待，不由自主的呜咽出声，  
“黄……哈…嗯…嘶哦。。不要，唔嗯……啊！唔……”齿尖在乳尖上轻轻的蹭来蹭去，冷不丁一口咬下，激的羔羊直接坐了起来，嘭得撞上了衣柜的杠杠。顶端泄出了点点白灼。黄子直接刮了些抹上后庭，其余的三下五除二拿扒下来的内裤草草擦了擦，扔了出去。

“真不要？”黄子仗着羔羊药效没过，开启了言语上的新一轮调戏。  
“阿黄不学好……”高杨还在不应期，泪汪汪的反击，“这都哪里学来的有的没的……”“从你身上啊……脑子里，早就在小高老师身上实践好多好多次啦……”黄子把羔羊扒的就剩一件卫衣，领口还被生生扯开，三下五除二把衣柜清空，把自己剥了个干净关上门。  
突然的黑暗让羔羊很不适应，他只能感觉到黄子弘凡的气息逐渐贴近：“hey，小羊，要不要跟小九玩一玩密室逃脱的游戏？”上目线微微一挑，平日里干净纯洁的声音慢慢染上色欲。  
“要……”  
“要什么？”  
“要小九陪我玩。”  
“小九是谁？”  
“小九是我的阿黄。”  
“玩什么嘛……”  
“我。”

“艹”黄子弘凡低声暗骂了一句，“真的要？要了就是我的人了，高杨你想清楚。”  
“……”  
黄子内心有点失落又有点放松，高杨还是有点理智的……  
“老公……”  
！！！！  
“妈的……”黄子弘凡剥掉了羔羊身上的最后一点 衣服，后退着想去口他，却发现……这衣柜连腿都伸不直，更不用说是塞下一个人了。没办法，对象想要你又不能不给。黄子努力的保持了一个高难度动作，在羔羊身上转了一个向，头对着脚，俯下身去舔吻羔羊的下体。黄子越贴越近，一下又一下吮吸着zhu身…龟头…铃口…吞吞吐吐，尖尖的下巴在羔羊的下腹部蹭来蹭去，舌尖往马眼里钻，用一只手揉捏着精致又肥美的小羊屁股，轻轻往里两边揉着，挑战着春药和羔羊耐心的极限。  
不过，他很快意识到了什么不对。  
高杨被突如其来的快感弄的不太清醒，私处被爱人抱在怀里细细舔吻的感觉又羞耻又美妙。轻吟出声，却发现……  
黄子的阳具就在自己嘴唇上方，伴随着主人在自己身上的动作，散发出雄性荷尔蒙的气味。“好大……”药物的作用让高杨愈发胆大，他甚至开始思考这样大的一根东西插进自己的身体，捣弄自己的前列腺，让自己失声尖叫浑身颤抖会是什么样的场景……他扬起下巴，在青筋暴起的，甚至算的上是狰狞的阳具上吻了一口。  
“嗯！”感觉到羔羊嘴唇的触感，黄子弘凡也不禁闷哼一声。“亲到哪里了？就亲下去吧。”高杨听话的含住对他的嘴来说尺寸太大的东西吞吞吐吐，黄子一边嘴上手上动作不停，一遍忍不住的上下顶弄了几下，顶的高杨喉咙一阵干呕，呜呜出声。  
妈的，跟喜欢的人在衣柜里6 9，真踏马刺激……  
黄子开了一下衣柜门转了个向，冷气刺激得高杨一个激灵。“我进来了。”  
没等回应，黄子抵上高杨的后穴“放松点。”一个用力，进入了温热而紧致的甬道。高杨竟然没来由的感恩起在体内作乱的药物了，不然这么大的东西……怕是要疼死。黄子咬着牙，一下一下的挺动着胯，感受着肠肉和爱液混合着搅动，紧紧咬住肉棒。“啊！”  
高杨发出一阵小小的哭叫，“阿黄……快一点……我要……嗯…啊”  
“叫什么？”  
“嗯…哈……啊…老…老公……老公艹我！！”被情欲撕咬的七荤八素。  
黄子猛的加快了动作，发着狠往里面操，恨不得把高杨的肚子頂穿。“高杨……高杨……我…我爱你……”找到了那一点能让高杨发出浪叫的地方，黄子弘凡毫无章法的往那个地方戳弄。穴口的嫩肉被大开大合的操弄着，里外乱翻。高杨感受着体内凶猛横行的困兽，像一艘在海上面临着狂风暴雨的船，无助的搂紧身上作乱的小孩，手指插进他的发。

精疲力竭的两人赤裸着在狭窄的衣柜里拥抱。  
“高杨……”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

五分钟后。  
“羊。。我们出去吧，热得慌。”  
“等会……”  
“？？怎么了”  
“出柜要慢慢来。”


End file.
